


Never to Late

by XxmysticxX



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmysticxX/pseuds/XxmysticxX
Summary: heeeeey ! i just saw that you want some obi wan requests so here i am ! may i request a senator!reader being seriously injured after she saved obi wan ? thaaanks
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Never to Late

Gun shots rang through Y/N’a ears as she ran through the battlefield with her blaster shooting at droids.

Adrenaline ran through her veins, her eyes set on the building where the shield generator was. She had to try to get it to shut off, so the rest of army could get in and help with the battle.

“Almost there,” she thought to herself.

She could see the generator across the battlefield.

She wiped water from her eyes from the rain that had began a little while ago, out of all the times it had to start down pouring rain, it had to be in the middle of a battle.

“Y/N!” a voice called out.

Y/N turned to her right to see Obi-Wan running towards her. Rain, or maybe it was sweat, was pouring down his face, mud and cuts littered his skin and robes.

“Obi-Wan the generator is over there!” Y/N shouted over the gunshots and yelling, “If we can bring that down then Anakin can get the others in.”

“Yes I see,” he said as he stroked his beard, “but nevertheless you need to be careful.”

He reached out to touch Y/N’s shoulder, “We can do this together.”

Y/N flushed slightly at his words. A unspoken bond had grown between the two over last month. The admiration between the two had grown. Not to mention the attraction shared had defiantly grown. A tension had grown with each passing day, and neither had the guts to act upon it.

A gun shot near Y/N broke her out of her thoughts quickly.

She grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand, “Come on!”

They took off towards the generator, with Obi-Wan slightly ahead.

Gun shots rushed past them, as they sprinted. Obi-Wan quickly ignited his lightsaber, as battledroids rolled towards the two.

“ Look out!” Y/N shouted as a droid rolled up behind the Jedi.

Obi-Wan quickly spun around and sliced through the droid, easily.

Y/N continued shooting down droids that kept coming near them.

“Come on!” Obi-Wan shouted taking off once again.

Y/N spun around quickly, her braided ponytail whipping around, and took after him.

She chased after him towards the generator, her feet hitting puddles causing water to fly up and splash her.

Her heart was pounding, and she panting slightly, exhaustion was beginning to hit her. Y/N forced herself forward, she could rest later.

Finally they made it to the steps that would lead them to the generator.

Obi-Wan turned to flash a quick smile, “After this is all over I want to take you to Coruscant.”

“Really?” You smiled.

“You said you wanted to see what it was like, allow me to show you around, my dear”

Your eyes sparkled as you smiled , “I would enjoy that very much.”

Obi-Wan glanced up the stairs then back to you, “Let’s finish this.”

You nodded, “Yes.”

With that, you both took off up the stairs, then finally your eyes saw the generator. You were so close.

As you both slowed down to panting slightly as you walked towards it. You had your blaster ready to shoot if needed.

You gasped as a droid dropped down from a ledge in front of you, knocking your gun out of your hand, then slamming its heavy arm into your stomach so hard that you flew across the platform.

“Y/N!” Obi-Wan called out, as he grabbed his lightsaber.

Your head smacked against a pillar hard, your ears began to ring. You glanced up to see the droid and another one walking towards you, it’s blaster pointed directly at you.

“Should we take this one as prisoner?” The other droid asked.

“No we shall terminate her,” your attacker said.

You began to get up, but you were kicked backwards. Your breath was knocked out of you, as your back smacked into the pillar. You were sure a rib had to be broken, as you tried to breathe.

Rain continued to pour down you, a reddish tone began to slide down your arms as you tried to prop yourself up.

It was blood.

You reached up to your head. Sure enough you had cut the back of your head on the sharp corner of part of the pillar.

Heavy steps broke you from your thoughts.

A heavy hand reached out, grabbing you by the throat, and jerking you upwards. You struggled, by kicking and clawing at the hand, but it was no use against the robotic arm and body.

You glanced up to notice Obi-Wan slinging his lightsaber cutting down the droid that was choking you, while using the force to knock the other one back.

“Are you okay??” Obi-Wan asked, frantically looking you over, as he carefully pulled you back up.

“Yes,” you panted, rubbing your throat, “come on let’s turn the generator off.”

Obi-Wan nodded while jogging over to the generator, you limped after him.

You sighed in relief as he pulled the lever, releasing the shield. You glanced up as you saw many spaceships rush over you, landing down on the battlefield. The battle would surely be over soon.

You watched as Obi-Wan walked past you to watch the ships.

“Look there’s Anakin!” He exclaimed, as he pointed with a bright smile.

You turned to follow his gaze but you instantly stopped, as you saw the droid that Obi-Wan used the force on standing with his gun pointed towards the Jedi.

Without much thought you ran to shove Obi-Wan out of the way, just has the blaster went off. You were relieved as you felt him drop to the ground, but pain hit you, hard ,as the blaster hit you.

“Nooo!” Obi-Wan shouted.

Obi-Wan used the force to get a hold of your fallen blaster, and then shot the droid down. Once the droid collapsed, he ran towards you. He fell on his knees beside you and turned you over onto your back.

“Y/N, hey, focus darling,” he said, frantically.

You grimaced in pain, your hand drifting towards his face. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened slightly as your hand lightly grazed his cheeks.

“It’s going to be alright,” you told him softly.

“Master!?”

Obi-Wan whipped his head over towards Anakin, “Anakin get a medic now!” He shouted.

Anakins eyes widened, as he took everything in. You laying on the ground, and blood spreading out around you.

“Anakin, go!” Obi-Wan shouted frantically.

Anakin shook his head, “Yes master,” he ran as fast as he could, to find a doctor.

Obi-Wan turned back to Y/N, “Darling you need to stay awake,” he shook her gently when he noticed her eyes drifting shut.

“ ‘M tired,” you muttered, the adrenaline had defiantly left you at this point.

“No, no stay awake,” he pleaded, “As soon as this is over we’re going to Coruscant remember? There’s so many places I want to take you.”

You smiled softly, seeing what he was doing, “I’m looking forward to it.”

You grabbed his face bringing it towards you, your lips softly brushed his.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened slightly, before drifting shut. His eyes opened as he felt your lips part from his, and to his dismay he watched you settle into unconsciousness.

“Y/N?” He called out, shaking you gently, but you didn’t even stir.

“Darling wake up,” he cried out, his eyes began to blur as tears built up. He felt your pulse and was pleased to feel it was still there, not strong, but not gone either.

“Master, I’ve brought a medic as you asked!” Anakin called out.

Obi-Wan wiped the stray tears off his face as he got up, “Shes unconscious,” he told the medic.

The medic nodded as he checked her over, let’s hurry and get her on board, the cold and rain isn’t helping.”

Obi-Wan stepped back and watched as they gathered Y/N up on the stretcher and carry her off to the medic ship.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder.

“She’s going to be fine Master,” Anakin said softly, “She’s strong.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Yes indeed she is.”

*******************************************************

Your eyes slowly slid open as a soft beeping sound woke you up from your slumber.

You glanced around seeing that you were in a hospital room, and the beeping sound was the monitor you were hooked up to.

You groaned as you moved to prop yourself up to see what the damage was, when a hand pushed you back softly.

“Easy, darling, you’ve been badly injured,” Obi-Wan said soothingly, as he gazed at you softly, relief in his eyes.

“How long have I been asleep?” You asked, your voice slightly raspy.

Obi-Wan grimaced, “About three days.”

Your eyes widened in horror, “Three days?!” You exclaimed, “I must have a bunch of work to do, and meetings!”

“Calm down, my dear, take some deep breaths,” Obi-Wan said, as he held you hand gently, lightly rubbing his thumb against the back of your hand.

“But I-,” you began, but Obi-Wan broke you off.

“The Queen appointed someone to take over for you until you are fully healed.”

“Oh,” you sighed in relief, which caused you to wince in pain.

“Careful, you’re badly injured,” he reminded you.

You nodded, “What’s the damage?”

He grimaced at how nonchalant you were, “Well you have a concussion, two broken ribs, a wound on your abdomen from where you shot...”

Your hands shot down to your abdomen as you gently propped yourself up, “Yes, I remember.”

The whole event rushed through your mind. Running to turn the generator off, the droids, protecting Obi-Wan....then kissing him.

A blush formed on your cheeks as you looked down at your lap, as you played with your hands.

“Y/N?” Obi-Wan, gently placed a finger under your chin to look up at him.

“I feel as if I may overstepped your boundary,” you murmured, as you reflected on the Jedi Code.

Obi-Wan chuckled, “No, darling, you have not.”

Your eyes widened slightly, “I haven’t?”

Obi-Wan shook his head.

“But what about the Jedi Code?”

Obi-Wan thought for a moment then tentatively replied, “We’ll worry about that when come to it, my dear. Besides about you being the senator?”

You smiled softly, “Well I suppose we will worry about that when we get to that.”

Obi-Wan smiles brightly, showing his teeth. It was this smile that made your heart beat hard, and your cheeks flush.

“I love you,” you said, without much thought.

Both your eyes widened.

“I’m so sorry,” you said quickly, “it just slipped out.”

“I love you too, darling,” Obi-Wan said, firmly.

Your gleamed up at him then grabbed his face to bring it to yours to kiss him.

Your lips met in a chaste, and sweet kiss that took both your breathes away.

The monitor you were hooked up to began to beep a little louder and quicker, making you both break away.

Your cheeks flushed even more in embarrassment, “Well that’s embarrassing.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, “I believe it’s adoring,” as he brought his forehead to lay on yours.

“You’re still going to show me Coroscant, right?” You asked, hopeful.

He smiled, “Well considering we’re already here, that is definitely a yes.”

“Really?” You asked, excitement rang through your voice.

Obi-Wan nodded, “Yes, my dear. As soon as they release you I will give you the grand tour.”

You gripped his hand tightly, “Thank you,” you smiled.

“No, thank you Y/N.” He returned your smile, while using his other hand to stroke your cheek with his thumb.


End file.
